Scars
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy and Gibbs spend some quality time together after a long day to get to know a little more about each other, namely their scars. GibbsXOC. Gammy.


**A/N: So I'm not sure what sparked this... it might have been an old note to myself about another fic I was going to write for twilight... but anyway yeah I think this is early in Sammy and Gibbs' relationship and they're taking time to get to know each other a little bit.**

oOoOoOo

**Scars**

oOoOoOo

It had been a long day that ended like most days, with the end of a case and a chase with a suspect and the paperwork to go with it meaning it wasn't until late that Sammy and Gibbs finally got home. Wanting to just relax and spend some time together Sammy convinced Gibbs to follow her to her room and change into his pj's before crawling into bed with her. She slipped into a pair of his boxers and a tank top before crawling up on the bed where Gibbs was already laying in a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt. She didn't bother to fix her tank to as it rode up when she settled herself beside him. Gibbs smiled, watching Sammy as she settled onto her back, noticing a small scar on her right just above the waistband of her boxers. Once she had stopped moving he gently reached over and traced it with his index finger.

"Appendix?" He asked softly.

"Yup," Sammy said with a nod, "had it out when I was 10 when it almost ruptured."

"They only made one cut?" Gibbs asked curiously, tracing the little white scar again.

"Yeah, they would have done it laparoscopically but I was too small so they just opened me up," Sammy explained, "What about you? Still have your appendix?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "It's never bothered me."

"Lucky," Sammy said, rubbing her side reflexively as she remembered what it felt like, "It hurts like crazy."

"So I've heard," Gibbs said, pressing a sympathetic kiss to Sammy's forehead.

"Do you have any scars?" Sammy asked changing the subject.

"Do you really want to hear about all of them?" Gibbs asked, "There's more than a few."

"Yeah I do," Sammy insisted.

"Alright," Gibbs said, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head revealing his chest which was covered in various scars.

"Wow," Sammy said, gently running her hand over his chest.

"Most of the small ones are from my run in with a landmine in Kuwait," Gibbs explained before pointing to his left shoulder where a more round scar settled between his upper arm and the base of his neck, "I think you've heard about Ari, he gave me this."

"Yeah I remember the story," Sammy said, taking a second to run a finger over the scar before scanning over his chest again, her eyes resting on a similar scar on his right shoulder, " What about that one?"

"Mission in Positano with Jenny," Gibbs said, moving from that scar to the one on his upper arm, "This one was from a case, we had to go to South America and it got a little intense."

"I think Tony was telling me about that, that was before McGee joined right?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Yeah it was just Tony and Kate back then," Gibbs said thinking back, "It was definitely different."

"Your team has never had more than one woman has it?" Sammy said thinking about the stories she's heard.

"Nope having 3 is definitely a change," Gibbs said with a smile, "Not a bad change though."

"A different outlook on things huh?" Sammy asked with a giggle.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed, "Not a bad thing though, it almost seems to work better sometimes, it definitely helps that Declan is skilled in profiling and you're so good with people."

"Yeah I imagine it works better than Tony's usual approach," Sammy said with a giggle.

"Yeah for the most part," Gibbs said chuckling, "Sometimes Tony's approach works though, it depends on the situation."

"Guess you're right," Sammy said with a smile, "It's crazy how off topic we've gotten. Are those all your scars?"

"Save the ones on my knee, but those aren't very exciting, they did get me discharged from the navy though," Gibbs said with a sigh, "Damn thing still acts up sometimes."

"I've noticed," Sammy said, "How is it today?"

"Considering I chased that suspect for 3 blocks before tackling him, pretty good," Gibbs said, mentally assessing how his knee actually felt.

"Good," Sammy said around a yawn.

"Yeah," Gibbs said with a smile, "Time for bed?"

"I think so," Sammy said with a yawn.

"Alright," Gibbs said, sliding his shirt over his head as he slid off the bed and moved to turn off the light before crawling back into bed with Sammy.

Sammy snuggled up to his side as she pulled the blanket over them.

"Good night," Gibbs said leaning down to place a soft kiss on Sammy's lips.

"Night Night," Sammy said once they had broken the kiss.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
